


How did we end up here?

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Shadowhunters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: Hey! Trust me this isn't how long the chapters are gonna be I just had an idea and wrote it down so I could continue this! Have fun! I take forever with chapters so check back in a week to find me dying but a new chapter in for one of my fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Trust me this isn't how long the chapters are gonna be I just had an idea and wrote it down so I could continue this! Have fun! I take forever with chapters so check back in a week to find me dying but a new chapter in for one of my fics

Alec Lightwood, someone to be admired from afar. Only his sister, his little brother, and adopted brother got so close to him. Oh and occasionally Clary Fairchild who was his adopted brother’s, Jace’s girlfriend. Magnus never thought much of Alec except that he seemed shy and hot as hell.

Magnus Bane, a glittery personality who had a dark past. He has been adopted by a cold father after his biological father was murdered and his mother killed herself. He had a large group of acquaintances and a small group of close friends including; Ragnar, Catarina, Clary, and Raphael. Alec always blushes whenever he looks his way.

So how did they end up here? Magnus being pushed up against a wall by a certain Alec Lightwood, their lips crushing?

You get to find out.


	2. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!

“Maaaaaaagnnnnuuuuussss!” Magnus looked up, confused at one Isabelle Lightwood. “Yes?” Isabelle smiled now that she had his attention and pointed to the board. “We’re partners for the book report project thingy!” Magnus read the directions stating they had to make either a scene from the book, a fan fiction, etc. He and Isabelle decided on a model of a scene. “We should get this done so we can perfect it! We should meet somewhere… Your house? Mine? My house is fine, although we’d have to stay away from my brother. He's a grumpy guy, though, adorable!” Magnus agreed with that he had realized halfway through the conversation who Isabelle’s brother was. Alec Lightwood.

Ring ring ring

Jace: “Hello?”

Magnus: “Hey! Wait… Izzy? This you?”

Jace: “No, she's in the other room. Oh and… Meliorn if this is you she doesn't want you back.” 

Magnus: “No, this is Magnus.”

Jace: “Bane?”

Magnus: “Yes?”

Jace: “AAAAALLLLEEEECC, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MAGNUS IS CALLING!!!”

Alec: “SHUT UP JACE THAT WORKED ONE TIME!”

Magnus: “Um?”

Jace: Sigh “Isabelle, Magnus is calling you.” 

Izzy: “Hey Magnus!”

Alec: “Wait… Izzy he's actually on the phone?!” 

Izzy: “Yes Alec, he is. Don't freak.”

Magnus: “When are we meeting? How ‘bout a little while later?”

Izzy: “That sounds great! I'll be here all day drop by and bring some glitter!”

Magnus showed up wearing sparkly loose pants and a shirt that said ‘Both is Good’ in bisexual colors. Magnus was carrying a crate full of glitter tubes, glitter glue, glitter stuff, markers, etc. “Hey Izzy-” Magnus was cut off as the door swung open to reveal a dark head of hair (not Izzy’s) looking away into the house. “IZZY, SOMEONE’S HERE TO SEE YOU-” Alec turned to Magnus and froze. “Y-you- I-I h-hi…” Magnus smirked at the blushing Alec. “Well, hello to you too beautiful.” Magnus winked at the impossibly red Lightwood right as Izzy came skidding to the door, to Alec’s rescue. “Magnus! Come in come in! Alec take the glitter from the man!” Alec nodded, still blushing as he took the box of glitter from Magnus. 

“Alec your special little Magnus is gonna be here so-” Jace stepped into the entryway to find the three of them. Magnus looked curiously at Alec who had dropped the box in shock. Suddenly the bottle of pink glitter’s loose lid popped open and a cloud of pink glitter covered Alec. Izzy excused herself to go get a snack for all of them and Jace suggested Magnus help clean Alec up. 

So there they were, Alec sitting on a sink, shirt off, Magnus wiping down his arms with a special glitter removing solution. He would've been done with that arm by now but he had frozen when Alec removed his shirt, staring at his 6-pack and broad chest. Finally he finished with the arms and moved to Alec’s neck. Alec shivered as he could feel Magnus’s breath against his skin. “Now for your… Face…” Magnus moved closer, their lips only a few inches apart. Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes, blushing, as he slowly wiped down his face. “You're all-” Magnus used his soft thumb to remove a speck of glitter on the boy’s sharp cheekbones. “Done!” 

Magnus set down the washcloth. “Magnus?” Alec hopped off of the sink and grabbed Magnus’s wrist. 

Beat

“Yes?”

Beat

“Magnus… Can I...”

Beat

Magnus nodded. Alec moved closer and- “FOOOOOOD’S READY!!!” Isabelle opened the door and raised her eyebrows. “Wanna start on that project? I made snacks…” Magnus nodded and turned back to the still very close Alec who was still holding his wrist, Magnus smiled apologetically at Alec who let go of his wrist.

Off Magnus went to work on the project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment away I check my inbox everyday


	3. Bad Directions

“Green” Magnus handed her the green paint and went back to sculpting a small model of a tree for the scene. “So…” Magnus turned to her and saw she had put down the paintbrush and was looking at him. “So?” Izzy huffed impatiently and looked at him sternly. “You and my brother, my precious, gay, shy, older brother were getting awfully close in that bathroom.” Magnus sputtered as she picked the paintbrush back up and asked him politely to get them some water. 

“Jace, where’s the kitchen?” Jace smiled mischievously and beckoned him to follow. Jace led him down a hallway, past a room that looked mysteriously like a kitchen, through another hallway, and pushed him into a room with a no trespassing sign on the door. 

Alec looked up from his book to look at Magnus. “What…?” They both said in unison. “I'm sorry Alec I-” “Alexander’s my full name… Sorry I don't know why I told you that…” Magnus smiled at the bright red blush on Alec’s face. “Alexander… I love it!” Alec cracked a nervous smile at the boy in the sparkly pants. “Well, Alexander would you mind showing me where the kitchen is?” Alec nodded slowly as he stood up. Alec opened the door for Magnus but took his hand. So there they walked, walked back down the hallway, back down another hallway, and arrived at the kitchen. Their fingers had entwined somewhere along the way. 

As he poured the waters Alec stayed and kept him company. “So, how'd you end up at my room?” Magnus smiled, remembering their not so long ago interaction as he first entered. “I asked Jace for directions.” Alec groaned and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. 

DING DONG 

Alec huffed and went to answer the door, Magnus followed. “Hey Clary, Jace’s somewhere around here, check his room.” Alec opened the door for the kind-eyed redhead. “Magnus! Hey! You finally got some balls and asked him out huh?!” Magnus groaned and blushed, making his caramel skin take on a deep rosy coloring. “Biscuit! What’d I say about assuming?” “To assume makes an ass out of you and me?” Magnus nodded as Alec sent her along her way. “You… Talk about me?” Magnus was suddenly very interested in his shoes when he noticed Alec had taken a large step closer. “Wanna finish up what we started?” Magnus could tell this was Alec trying to be bold from the courageous, but nervously falling apart look in his eyes.

“Ahem” they turned to see a women with long black hair that resembled Isabelle’s and blue eyes like Alec’s. “Mom?! How long have you been standing there?!”

(I LOVE MARYSE SO DEAL WITH HER ACCEPTANCE)

“Alec, do we need to talk?” Alec looked to Magnus in clear desperation. “Um… I’ve read your books? They’re very interesting! Um, is the character Mathew based on Alec?” Maryse smiled brightly and nodded. Her smile faltered, “Let’s not get off topic. Alec… are you gay? pan? bi?” Alec held up a number one on his fingers before his mother could continue and Maryse nodded. “Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Alec teared up. “You just went through that whole divorce with dad and I wasn’t sure how’d you react… I didn’t want to burden you with it…” “oh Alec…” Magnus finally spoke up, shedding a tear. Alec always felt like an inconvenience, he would secretly do anything to find someone who thought he mattered, someone who didn’t have to because they were related, someone who loved him… romantically. 

Maryse took a step forward and grasped her son’s elbow gently. “Alec, you will never be a burden. Besides I had my suspicions.” Alec looked up, clearly confused and shocked. “Oh come on, with Jace and Izzy constantly teasing you about Magnus,” she gestured to Magnus who offered a small wave in response. “Magnus isn’t exactly a girl’s name.” Magnus nodded firmly and smiled at her, a smile which she returned. “Plus, why do you think I gave you both ‘talks’?” Alec blushed crimson and after hugging his mother she showed them off so she could start on dinner.

“Hey! Finally!” Izzy joked as they entered. “Sorry, we got caught up…” Izzy smirked at that and turned back to painting the sky. 

For the rest of the evening Alec kept them company and occasionally did a water run as they worked on, and finished their project.

 

These boys really can’t get a break can they?


	4. Author’s Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already put this in the comments but whaddya gonna do? *shrugs*

Me: have you heard? I have no life! If you want me to make any kind of one-shot or a Drabble fic just ask me in the comments and I'll do it! I'll gift it to you too!

You: wow how great!

Me: haha yeah that's what you call it (hasn't slept in weeks)


	5. All Sebastian’s Fault

(AAAAAAAAH I HATE WRITING HOMOPHOBIC CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! But it’s relevant for the plot line! I’m bi and very defensive so I get extremely, fuming out of the ears angry when someone is so offensively homophobic. It’s fine to have an opinion but that is a private opinion because everyone deserves love no matter their gender. K just wanted to say that because of this.)

“Hey, faggot!” Alec froze dead in his tracks and slowly turned to see a few students who had turned to watch as Sebastian Verlac called out to the only-out-to-his-family-and-Magnus-and-Clary Alec. “What did you just say?” Alec’s eyes met with Magnus who was staring, panicked at Alec a little ways away. Between them, a silent conversation. ‘Did you say something?’ ‘No!’ ‘Did he see us hugging earlier?’ ‘I don’t know.’ “It’s obvious! Lydia Branwell is the hottest girl in school other than Isabelle, but she’s your sister. You turned down Lydia Branwell. No one turns down Lydia Branwell! She told me that you had told her that you were seeing someone and when she asked you about her you said he twice when describing him!” 

Magnus was blushing at the floor ‘so Alec thought they were seeing each other? Huh, he liked the sound of that.’ Alec huffed, “What if I am huh? Yeah fine! I’m gay! Well whoopty doo! Congratulations on finally figuring that out! What are you gonna do huh?! That’s right, nothing. You’re just mad because you’ll never find love with an attitude like yours! I’m dating Magnus Bane and that’s all there is to it, it has nothing to do with any of you except for us!”

(Yeah I was thinking of the one Lorelai and Luke moment in Gilmore Girls, yeah you know the one!)

Alec grabbed Magnus’s wrist and dragged him out of the school. It was their lunchtime and they were allowed to walk down to the Whataburger. Instead they stood in a secluded spot in a corner on the side of the school. “We’re dating?” Alec suddenly looked panicked and jerked his head towards him. Alec opened his mouth but Magnus cut him off before he could say anything. “Not that I don’t want to date you!” Alec looked relieved and Magnus leaned his back against Alec’s chest. “You’re just forgetting one tiny thing…” Magnus blushed and turned around to face Alec. “Would you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do me the honor… and maybe possibly go out with me?” Alec cracked a nervous smile that quickly turned into confidence. 

And there they were Alec pushing Magnus up against the side of the school their lips crushing. 

(Well that’s all… wait, what’s that? The voices in my head want love confessions and dates and conflicts and clace and sizzy? Jk I want that I am the voices in my head haha… those are thoughts! K yeah no I’m not done and I know this is incredibly short but I’ve had no time of late so I wrote this just now just so it wouldn’t take forever to get out!!! K byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee! For now!!!)


End file.
